We'll Start the Bidding at 1,000 Dollars
by turtlechick
Summary: Who ever came up with the idea to auction off the most popular guys in school... is a genius." Drabble, two-shot thing I think AU NejiTen, minor SasuSaku. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to the people who reviewed my first story 'Long Flight'  
My other story is doing well but after I published it I noticed all the errors so I might just erase it and maybe start over.  
I hope you enjoy this one though.

Pairings: NejiTen, minor SasuSaku.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah I almsot forgot. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

**We'll Start the Bidding at 1,000 dollars**

By: turtlechick

"This is going to be fun Tenten just trust me OK?"

Somehow my best friend Sakura had dragged me to this fundraiser of all things. This wasn't your average fundraiser, no, at this one they were auctioning off dates. Sakura and I attended one of the most prestigious high schools and our brother school was having their annual fundraiser. Whoever thought of auctioning off some of the most popular boys at this school is a genius. Sakura was dating one of the boys being auctioned off so she sort of had to bid on him.

"I said I would come Sakura, that should be enough."

She giggled and snaked her arm with mine and continued to lead me inside.

Sakura immediately headed to the bidding table where you were supposed to pick up a paddle so you could bid on the boys. Sakura filled out her name and grabbed her paddle.

"Hey Tenten why don't you go and grab us some seats will you. I have to run to the bathroom." She sent me a smile and I sighed and obeyed.

I picked a seat near the back but I was sure Sakura would probably make us move up closer once the bidding started. I crossed my legs and waited for Sakura.

"Tenten look what I got you."

I turned my head to see Sakura had two paddles in her hands.

"Sakura I told you I wasn't going to bid on anyone I was just coming for moral support."

"I know but you don't have to use it." She sat down next to me and handed me the paddle. "But who knows maybe you'll see something you like." I hit her arm playfully with my paddle.

"Let's move up closer." She stood up and looked back at me and saw I hadn' moved. "Fine you can just sit back here all by yourself and look desperate." She laughed. I reluctantly got up and followed her to a closer seat near the front of the room.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming to tonight's fundraiser." Gentleman? The whole room was filled to the brim with fan girls. "Every boy participating in our fundraiser tonight has chosen a charity and all proceeds will go to the charity of their 'll start the night off with a boy who is new to the school. Kiba Inuzuka!"

A boy with scruffy brown hair walked out casually with his hands in his pockets. A few girls squealed when he stepped out which made him flash a toothy grin.

"Well start the bidding at one-thousand dollars." The auction was over pretty quickly with Kiba earning a solid two thousand five hundred dollars from some blond in the front row.

"That's nothing, just wait till they get to the good ones." Sakura whispered to me.

"Up next this evening we have Naruto Uzumaki. We'll start the bidding at one-thousand dollars." A boy with spiky blond hair walked onto the stage waving excitedly to the crowd. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"This should be quick." Sakura said.

"Why."

"Naruto has already got a girlfriend. She happens to be one of the richest girls in the city too." She pointed to a small girl with navy colored hair. I recognized her from school I think her name was Hinata.

"Oh." Sakura was right that Hinata girl made one bid and the other girls backed off. Naruto threw her a kiss from the stage and I could feel the heat from her cheeks from my seat. Sakura and I giggled.

Boy after boy came out and was auctioned off one was kind of creepy he wore his coat collar all the way up so you couldn't see his face but girls still bid. I guess people had all kinds of tastes. Another was funny he wore all green and kept flashing his smile and posing for the audience. The girls ate it up.

Finally it was Sakura's boyfriend Sasuke's turn. He sauntered to the stage and sent a 'please help me' glance in our direction and I heard Sakura giggle. She slouched back in her chair and just smiled.

"Here we have Sasuke Uchiha we'll start the bidding at one-thousand dollars."

Girls put up lots of bids for Sasuke but none of them were from Sakura. Sasuke was looking a little nervous on the stage.

"Eight-thousand going once, twice…"

"Fifteen-thousand." Sakura finally yelled as she held up her paddle. The crowd clapped because it was the biggest bid of the night. Sasuke glared at her but Sakura just giggled.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen our evening is coming to a close so we'll end our evening with Neji Hyuuga."

He was gorgeous to say the least. His dark brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt. He was standing up straight but you could tell he really didn't want to be here. A few "unbutton your shirt Neji darling's" could be heard coming from the back of the room. I could see him roll his eyes.

"We'll start the bidding at one-thousand dollars one last time tonight."

More girls that bid on Neji than they did on Sasuke and soon the numbers were higher than Sakura's bid for Sasuke.

"Who is that Sakura?"

She raised her eyebrow and gave me a sly grin. "That's Neji Hyuuga. His cousin is that cute little girl with the navy hair. He plays on the water polo team and he makes straight A's. He also happens to be friends with Sasuke."

"Oh." I tried not to sound interested.

The bids continued to go higher and higher. Sakura suddenly nudged my arm. "Why don't you bid Tenten?"

"No Sakura."

"Come on Tenten I dare you to… bid thirty thousand dollars on Neji up there."

"No."

"Tenten. Come on Tenten. Are you really gonna back down from a dare?"

She just kept pestering me until I couldn't take it anymore. "Sakura I am not going to bid THIRTY-THOUSAND DOLLARS." The whole room had gasped. They were all staring at me. I looked at my arm; the paddle I was holding was now raised due to Sakura lifting it up. I realized that everyone only heard the "Thirty-thousand dollar," part.

"Sold to the brunette with the buns." He smacked the gavel and it was done.

I slumped down in my chair as my face got as red as a tomato.

After the auction everyone began filing out of the room until there were only a few people, Sakura and myself.

"Sakura what am I gonna tell my mom?"

"Oh please Tenten your mom won't mind. She'll be glad to know that you're taking an active role in your love life. Besides it's all for charity." She giggled and then pointed behind me. I turned around to see Sasuke and Neji walking towards us.

"Sakura what the hell was that?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh come on Sasuke you actually thought I would let one of those other tramps give the highest bid?"

He rubbed his temples. "Whatever." He looked at me. "Tenten this is Neji. Neji this is Tenten."

Neji stared at me and then removed his gaze. I smiled shyly without showing my teeth.

"Well I guess we'll see you two later." I looked behind my shoulder to see Sakura with Sasuke's arm around her waist leading her outside.

"I can't believe she did this to me." I put my hand to my forehead and sighed.

"Did what?" His voice was like velvet. I could fell my heart skip a beat.

"O-oh u-u-um nothing."

"Oh ok. So where would you like to go?"

"Look Neji. You really don't have to do this. You can just take the money for your charity. I really don't mind."

"I don't think that's how it works Tenten."

"Wel-."

"Come on Tenten." He put a hand on the upper part of my back and started to push me outside.

"Now I'll ask again where would you like to go?"

"Oh alright. Nowhere formal I'm extremely under-dressed."

"I think I can handle that."

* * *

_I hope you liked it.  
It just sort of came to me today.  
Obviously the story isn't over.  
There will be another chapter.  
Hey there might even be three.  
:D_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a bunch to those who reveiwed. It means a lot.  
I know Neji is a bit ooc but let's face it as much as we all would love it  
Neji is not the most romantic person. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

We'll Start the Bidding At 1,000 Dollars

**By**; turtlechick

"The Park?"

"Well you did say some place that wasn't formal."

"I know but I really didn't think you would take me here. I actually come to the park all the time." We walked along the path running through the park side by side. Close, but not too close.

"Why would you think I wouldn't take you here?" He shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"Well I don't know you don't seem like the nature type."

"The nature type?"

"Well yeah I pegged you as the type that would take a girl to some fancy restaurant."

"Don't worry Tenten we can work our way up to that." He looked down at me and smiled. I could feel my face flush, I don't know if it was the cold weather or the fact that Neji was staring at me. I think it was a little bit of both.

We walked in silence for a little while just taking in the surroundings until I couldn't take the silence.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"I have to ask?" I looked up at him he looked back at me and I immediately turned away. I don't know why I was acting like this. Guys never had this effect on me. "What charity did you choose? For the fundraiser I mean."

"I picked the downtown orphanage." He was staring straight ahead now.

"Really that's where I-!" I covered my mouth before I let go too much.

"Where you what?" He had stopped walking and was staring at me now.

"Ok. Do you promise not to tell any one?"

He nodded.

"That's the orphanage where I grew up."

"I thought that you had always-."

"Yeah that's what most people think. My mother adopted me when I was younger and I have been raised in the upper class ever since.

"Well your not alone you know that?" I looked at him puzzled. "Naruto Uzumaki from the auction. He doesn't have any parents. He was adopted by the principal from our school and now… he's dating my cousin." He sighed.

"Oh yeah I could tell." I giggled and he let out a small chuckle.

"Me." He said all of a sudden.

"What about you?"

"I'm one too. My father died when I was very young and my mother died during my birth. I live with my uncle and two cousins." His tone was serious.

"I never knew. You seemed like one of those people who had it all I mean. Money, a good family, girls, you go to a good school, you make good grades, and your athletic."

He chuckled. "No one has it all Tenten. By the way what was that 'girls' comment?"

"Oh come on Neji. Those girls in there practically were falling all over you."

"Really I never noticed them."

I elbowed him playfully. "Look who's all cocky?"

He laughed. "I actually hate the attention."

"You do?" I asked incredulously.

"Come on Tenten I think you would know me a little bit better by now." He started looking around until his eyes stopped on one place, an ice cream stand.

He looked at me expectantly. "Neji it's freezing outside!"

"You've never had ice cream when it's cold outside?"

"No that's just stupid."

"Come on it's like the two colds cancel each other out." He grabbed my hand and started walking to the stand. It startled me a bit to have him touching my hand but it was unexpectedly warm and felt good to my exposed, freezing fingers.

"What can I get you two?"

"Tenten what would you like?"

I sighed. "Chocolate I guess."

"Fine a chocolate and… a vanilla."

"Coming right up." The short chubby Ice cream man gave us our ice cream and we started walking again. It was silent except for the couple times I slurped my ice cream and of course, I blushed. Neji never laughed or looked at me once, which made me a little more comfortable.

"So how was that?" He asked as we threw away the remainders of our ice cream.

"I have to say I'm colder than I was before." I rubbed my arms for warmth.

He laughed. "Then why did you continue to eat it?"

"It was really good." I confessed.

"I told you."

"Yeah but I'm still cold." He suddenly put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. At first I couldn't breath but after a few steps I was able to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry I made you cold." He said seriously.

I wanted to say something like, "it's ok as long as you keep me warm," but I decided to stay silent.

"Tenten It's getting kind of late. Let me walk you home."

I nodded my head against his chest.

"So Tenten?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come tonight? I would have never thought you would be the kind of girl to go to one of those things."

"Well it wasn't my idea that's for sure."

"Sakura?"

"Yep. I was just going with her for 'moral support' she called it."

His laugh shook me against his chest. "Well it's a little strange for you to come and then do what you did. When it wasn't your idea in the first place."

"Yeah that wasn't my doing either."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura tricked me." I wasn't sure how he would take that but it was the truth and I wasn't going to lie to him after he had been so truthful with me earlier.

"Now how did she do that?"

"Sakura has her ways." I laughed one because it was the truth about Sakura and two because he wasn't mad.

"I suppose." We were about a block away from my building where I lived with my mom and it was silent all the way there. I wonder if he really was mad?

When we reached the steps of my building he grabbed my hand before I went in. I stopped and looked back at him. He stepped closer to me with my hand still in his. I couldn't move. He stroked the side of my face with the tips of his fingers and then cupped my face with his hand. He pulled me close and his lips met mine. It didn't last long but it couldn't have been any better.

When we broke apart he stared into my brown eyes. "So Tenten. Tell me." I couldn't say anything. "Do you regret it? Going to the auction."

It took me a moment to process what was happening until it all came rushing to me. I finally threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again. When we separated I kept my arms around his neck. "I hope that answers your question."

He smiled and tucked a few stray hairs behind my ear. "I'll call you tomorrow. Ok?" I nodded and I opened one of the glass doors to my building. Before I went in however I took one more look behind me. He was still there, with a big grin on his face. I turned around and went straight to the elevator. I hit the third button and rushed in when the elevator arrived.

I leaned against the wall of the elevator for support until I eventually slid to the floor. I couldn't have been happier, that was until, I thought about my mom and how I still had to explain how I had spent thirty thousand dollars in one night. Maybe it was like Sakura said, maybe she would just be happy I was taking an active role in my love life and besides it _was _all for charity.

* * *

_I lied there were only three chapters.  
I hope you liked it.  
Check out my profile for my other story. 'long flight.'  
Please reveiw. thx_

_turtlechick...out XD_


End file.
